spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker is the main Antagonist of the Star Wars Series. History Star Wars Anakin's mother once visited a cave of Kibar Kristals and gave birth to Anakin Skywalker, who grew up in slavery. In Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace, a young boy known as Anakin Skywalker who was enslaved by the Huts and was freed after winning a race against a sleemo. After joining the group Young Anakin and Padamy Amadala were showing interested in each other and Qui Gon Jinn showed what he was like to the council.During the celebration on Naboo, Obi Won Kenobi told Anakin that he was going to take him under his wing. In Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, Anakin has shown with Obi Won riding an elevator to a chamber in which Pademy and Jar Jar Binks were. Both Obi Won and Anakin were sent to protect Pademy due to someone ordering bounty hunters and take them down, making Obi Won look for another unregistered planet. Anakin, however, kept looking after Padamy back on her home planet, they later went back to Anakin's home planet to look for his mother. When they found out that Anakin's Mother was captured by Tuscan riders they Anakin went out to save her, only to find her dying in his hands, leading to Anakin committing genocide to the riders who captured her. Both Anakin and Padamy found out that Obi Won was captured by a group calling themselves the 'Septicemic Alliance' and told Anakin to keep Padamy safe. Anakin disobeys his orders and brings Padamy, R2-D2 as well as C-3PO to save Obi Won, only to be captured themselves, leading to all three, Padamy, Obi Won and Anakin to defend themselves against three creatures. Mace Windo and other Jedi to help them escape and take down Count Dooku, until Yoda came with Clone Troopers to help the rest of the Jedi and look for Dooku. When both Obi Won and Anakin Skywalker tried to take him on, they found out that they were no mach for him and Anakin lost his hand. Anakin and Padamy where later married during the end of the film with a robotic arm to replace the one he originally had. Anakin was shown to fight in the clone wars, trying to prove that he was ready to become a Jedi knight and fighting against the battle droids. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, It is shown that Anakin Skywalker has matured and was riding his ship with Obi Won, in his own ship, looking for the dreadnought that was holding Chancellor Palperteen, after they found it they saw Count Dooku holding Palperteen hostage both Obi Won and Anakin take him on together, leading to Obi Won to be unconscious and under a large broken brige, while Anakin killed Dooku with his own light saber. This leads Anakin, Obi Won, Palperteen and R2-D2 to the control station where they met General Greavous, Obi Won and Anakin had a duel with Greavous until he left the ship to it's destruction. Anakin was praised by his actions and was later ordered to spy on Palperteen by the Jedi order, which he did not like, he even found out that Palperteen was actually a Sith and told Windo about it. He came to meet Palperteen when Windo was melting Palperteen with his own force power, Anakin tried to reason with Windo first but later cut his arm off and Palperteen electrified him out the window and made Anakin his new apprentice and cave him the Title of Darth Vader. Anakin was ordered to eliminate the Jedi Younglings and later the members of the Separatists. Padame came up to him in hopes to reason with him until Obi Won came up to him and Anakin choked Pademe to death and had a dual with his former master, witch gave him burning scars of what he once was. Palperteen later gave him cybernetics and told him about his own actions, leading him to yell "Nooooooooooo!" Darth Vader often went to fight against what remained of the Jedi as well as some Sith. In Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope, Darth Vader went to look for Prinses Lia to confront her about the Rebel Alliance so that the Empire to use their weapon them, Vader did later capture Lia but she escaped and he and his old master had a dual where his old master died. He went to protect the Death Star against the Rebelion and Luke Skywalker in his personal TIE Fighter until he was blasted away by Han Solo. Darth Vader was seen aiding the Storm Troopers in Star Wars: Battlefront, although this may have been just a hologram to help train Stormtroopers. In Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader ordered bounty hunters to look for the Melenioum Falcon and used Lando Calerisioun to set a trap for the rebelian in hopes to bring Luke Skywalker to him. This actuly worked as Vader gave a carbonited Han to Boba Fet. Vader havd a duel with Luke and told him that he is his father, leading to Lke escaping. In Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader was seen with the Emporer and some soldiers planning their nest attack agains the rebelion. He later was seen on Endor, where he finds Luke to have surrendered and examines his lightsaber and brought him to the rebuilt Death Star and to his master, The Emporer, who was tanting Luke into joining the Dark Side of the force and leading the two to have a dual where Luke cut off Darth Vader's hand. When Luke refused to kill his own father, he was electrocuted and Vader sent his former master down to from the Death Star, and destroyed him. Vader redeemed himself back to Anakin Skywalker and walked in fount of Luke, Luke also brought the both of them back to Endor and burned his body. the ghost of Anakin, along the ghosts of Yoda and Ben Kenobi were seen by Luke during the celebration. Woolworth Adverts Darth Vader appeared on a Woolworths Advert, where he, Wool and Worth wanted toast, however when wool came back home with a Star Wars dvd and a toy Light Saber instead of a toaster, Darth Vader cut both Wool and Worth with his lightsaber and then used it to make toast instead. Their was also a Storm trooper in the background. Soulcalibar TBA Disney Infinity TBA Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies ''' *Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope *Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith '''Expanded Universe - Legends *Novels **??? *Cartoons *Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume I *Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume II *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefront **Star Wars: Battlefront II **Star Wars: The Force Unlaced **Star Wars: The Force Unlaced II Expanded Universe - Disney *Filoniverse **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie) **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Series) ***Season 1 ****??? **Star Wars: Rebels ***Season 1 ****Episode 1 The Machine in the Ghost ****??? **Novels ***??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: The Forces of Destiny *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefront (EA) **Star Wars: Battlefront II (EA) Other *Woolworth Adverts *Soulcalabar IV *Disney Infinity 3.0 Navigation Category:Star Wars Category:Chosen Ones Category:Dark Magic Category:Space Wizards Category:Disney Category:Force Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Ghosts Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers Category:Soulcalibar Category:Soulcalibar Sorcerers Category:Movie Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Deceased Category:Technomagic Category:Former Heroes Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Crossover Sorcerers